La nueva portera de Inazuma Japón
by Kissiee
Summary: Con Tachimukai lesionado... ¿Quien hará de portero? Ichinose y Domon tienen la respuesta... ¿Que pasará después? ¡El primer AkixEndou! Situado a mediados de FFI
1. Chapter 1

Aclaro que el fic sucede a finales de FFI. Poco después del partido contra los Unicornios de Estados Unidos. (Capítulos 98 y 99) Este es mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven, espero que disfrutéis con el.

**LA NUEVA PORTERA DE INAZUMA JAPÓN.**

"Con Tachimukai lesionado, ¿Quien hará de portero?" Esa pregunta era la que reinaba en la mente de el entrenador Kudo, ya que en ese momento tenia pensado hacer un pequeño partido de prueba con los jugadores de Inazuma Japón.

Después del partido contra los Unicornios de Estados Unidos, Tachimukai había estado celebrando demasiado con los demás y se había torcido la muñeca.

"Lo mas sencillo será comentarlo con los demas" Pensó el entrenador mientras caminaba hacia el equipo.

-¡Escuchadme todos! Necesito hacer un pequeño partido entre vosotros, pero hay un problema, el segundo portero esta lesionado. Necesitamos a otro portero, ¿Alguien sabe donde encontrar al portero de los Unicornios? ¿O alguien sabe jugar de portero?- Preguntó el entrenador un poco desanimado.

Comenzaron los murmullos en el equipo, Gouenji le comentaba a Kido que el nunca había echo de portero, Fubuki le decía a Kazemaru que tenían que aprovechar ese entrenamiento para perfeccionar su nueva técnica "El huracán" (The Hurricane)y Tsunami intentaba animar a Tachimukai, que se sentía muy culpable por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lo siento mucho entrenador yo...- Tachimukai estaba muy avergonzado, por tanta fiesta había acabado con la muñeca torcida.

-No te preocupes. Ahora lo esencial es encontrar otro portero, quiero ver cuanto habeis mejorado.- Aclaró el entrenador.

-¡Muy bien chicos! Vamos a buscar otro portero ¡Con un poco de suerte el portero de los Unicornios aun estará por aquí!- Animó Endou con una sonrisa.

-Te equivocas.- Dijo una voz detras de el. -Ya se ha ido.- El dueño de la voz era... ¡Ichinose! Y detras de el se encontraba Domon sonriendo.

Todos los jugadores sonrieron ante la presencia de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

-¿Vosotros no sabréis jugar de porteros, verdad?- Preguntó el entrenador.

-Nosotros no, pero sabemos de alguien que si ¿Verdad Aki?- Dijo Domon.

Todos los presentes miraron a Aki. Aki abrió los ojos exageradamente, empalideció y sintió ganas de que la tierra la tragara.

-Exacto, tu Aki Kino eres la mejor jugadora y portera que conozco.- Dijo Ichinose.

-¿En serio?- Gritó Endou incrédulo. -¿Aki es tan buena portera?-

-La mejor portera de los Estados Unidos, pero nunca pudo jugar en los equipos oficiales por ser una chica.- Aclaró Domon.

-¡Eso es mentira!- Gritó Aki de repente. -¡Hace ya muchos años que no juego! Seguro que ni siquiera recuerdo como se para un balón.-

-Aki, ¡Eso no se olvida nunca!- Dijo Endou cogiéndole las manos. (Cosa que hizo que Fuyuka se pusiera celosa.) -¡Enseñanos lo que sabes!-

-De acuerdo.- Se rindió Aki. Contra Endou no tenía otra opción.

Aki se fue a vestir. Cuando salió llevaba puesto un uniforme de Tachimukai. Le quedaba algo grande pero se veía bastante bien. Se acercó al banquillo para ponerse los guantes.

-¡Animo Aki! ¡Puedes hacerlo!- Animó Haruna. -¡Seguro que lo harás muy bien!

-Tiene razón.- Dijo Fuyuka seria.

-No estoy tan segura...- Decía Aki mientras se ajustaba los guantes. -Y a vosotros dos.- Señala a Ichinose y a Domon. -¡Os voy a matar! ¿Como se os ocurre decir eso a estas alturas.- Después de decir eso, Aki sale al campo.

-¿Tu crees que nos matará de verdad?- Le pregunta Domon a Ichinose con cara de miedo.

-Es muy capaz.- Reconoce Ichinose. -Pero... Ya veras como esto le trae algo bueno.- Dijo mirando como Aki hablaba con Endou.

-Vamos Aki, enséñanos todo lo que sabes hacer.- Decia Endou con su habitual sonrisa.

-Si...- Contestó Aki desanimada, hacia mucho tiempo que no jugaba de portera, de echo, hacia mucho tiempo que no pateaba un balón, estaba confundida.

El equipo rojo estaba formado por Endou, Gouenji, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Fubuki, Tsunami, Kogure y Kurimatsu. El equipo blanco lo formaban Kido, Fudou, Toramaru, Tobitaka, Midorikawa, Hijikata, Hiroto y Aki.

-Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Suena el pitido del arbitro (El entrenador) y comienza el juego...

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Mi primer AkixEndou! Espero que os guste. Reconozco que en el primer capítulo no hay muchas señales de romance, pero os aseguro que mas adelante tendréis un AkixEndou de película (^_^) Ablando de películas, en la película de Inazuma Eleven sale el nieto de Endou y se sospecha que su abuela es Aki (:D) Por eso me he animado a escribir sobre ellos. (Yo pienso que es Aki porque tiene el pelo del mismo color.)  
Lo siento mucho por las fans que pueda tener Fuyuka pero en este fic es "la mala". (No me cae muy bien.)  
También quería aclarar que yo veo Inazuma Eleven en el doblaje español (SilviaxMark) Lo escribo en el original porque se entiende mejor. Si hay algún fallo agradeceré que me lo comuniquéis.  
Acepto ideas, criticas (Constructivas, claro) y todo lo que me tengáis que decir. Pero todo en Reviews o mensajes. (Si necesitáis mi e-mail esta en mi ficha de autor.)

Desgraciadamente, ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (Yo quiero a mi Gouenji, a mi Kido, a mi Kazemaru, a mi Fubuki y a mi Aphrodi) (TT_TT) (También quiero a Aki y a Haruna, pero no del mismo modo...) (xD)


	2. Chapter 2

_El equipo rojo estaba formado por Endou, Gouenji, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Fubuki, Tsunami, Kogure y Kurimatsu. El equipo blanco lo formaban Kido, Fudou, Toramaru, Tobitaka, Midorikawa, Hijikata, Hiroto y Aki._

_-Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Suena el pitido del arbitro (El entrenador) y comienza el juego..._

Saca el equipo rojo, el cual rápidamente le pasó el balón a Gouenji para que marcase. Los defensas del equipo blanco no pudieron hacer nada. Gouenji utilizó su técnica "Tornado de Fuego" (Fire Tornado) para marcar un gol.

"¡Imbéciles, imbéciles, imbéciles! Esto me lo pagareis muy caro..." Pensaba Aki mirando a sus amigos de la infancia. "¿Que hago? ¡El balón viene hacia mi!" Pensó Aki nerviosa, mirando como el balón envuelto en llamas se acercaba a ella.

Todos miraron a Aki reteniendo el aliento. Cuando le llegó el tiro, se formó una nube de polvo. "¿Le he hecho daño? Tendría que haber controlado mi fuerza..." Pensaba Gouenji, sintiéndose culpable. Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció, todos vieron a Aki con el balón en las manos.

-¡Vaya! Es mas facil de lo que recordaba.- Decia Aki sonriendo. Tanto Gouenji como los demas estaban muy sorprendidos.

-¡Es fantástica!- Gritó Endou emocionado. -Nunca había visto a nadie parar el lanzamiento de Gouenji tan fácilmente.-

El partido siguió muy igualado, Aki demostró ser muy buena portera y Endou cada vez estaba mas sorprendido, nunca pensó que se podía haber encontrado a tan buena portera hacia ya dos años...

**FLASHBACK.**

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos que ir a entrenar!- Gritó Endou a los demás miembros del equipo de fútbol del Instituto Raimon.

-¿Donde? ¡No tenemos sitio para entrenar!- Se quejó Handa.

-De eso se tendría que encargar el gerente, pero como no tenemos...- Dijo Shorinji.

-Pues entonces, ¡Vamos a buscar gerentes!- Gritó Endou sonriendo.

-Paso.- Dijeron los seis miembros del Raimon a la vez.

-¡Que mal!- Decia Endou mientras caminaba hacia su clase. -Necesitamos gerentes.-

Después de las clases, como cada día, Endou fue a entrenar a el parque de la torre Inazuma (donde va siempre).

Mientras descansaba del entrenamiento, alguien se le acercó.

-¿Endou?- Dijo una voz femenina detrás de el.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Hola Kino! ¿Que haces por aquí?- Preguntó el chico extrañado por la presencia de su compañera de clase.

-Vine a dar un paseo. ¿Que estabas haciendo?- Preguntó Aki sin poder aguantar la curiosidad. (Había visto el entrenamiento de Endou)

-Estoy entrenandome, quiero ser un buen portero.- Dijo Endou, contento.

-Quieres ser... ¿Portero?- Endou asintió. -Entiendo...- Dijo Aki pensativa.

-Pero me parece que no lo conseguiré.- Bajo la mirada interrogante de Aki, Endou continuó. -Me refiero a que nuestro equipo se compone de solo siete miembros, no tenemos gerente ni lugar en el que entrenar...- Aclaró Endou con un dejo de tristeza y mirando el suelo.

-Yo creo que lo conseguirás.- Confesó Aki, mirando a Endou. -No hay muchos porteros que entrenen parando neumáticos.- Aclaró Aki para luego comenzar a reír, contagiándole la risa a Endou.

-Gracias Kino, seguro que lo conseguiré.- Aseguró el chico con una muy amplia sonrisa.

Después de eso, Aki fue a visitar a Endou de vez en cuando. Estaba muy impresionada por el espíritu del chico, tanto que decidió ser la gerente del equipo.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

-¡Endou, cuidado!- Gritó Kogure pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Eh?- Endou no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Hiroto vio lo concentrado que estaba Endou con sus recuerdos y le pudo marcar un gol fácilmente. -¡Maldición!- Gritó Endou.

-Se acabó, ya he visto lo que quería.- Dijo el entrenador, dando por finalizado el partido. -Endou, espero que lo que acaba de suceder no se vuelva a repetir.-

-Si señor.- Respondió el chico.

-¡Muy bien Aki!- Gritó Haruna. -Estaba segura de que lo harías bien.-

-Yo también te felicito Aki, no hay muchas personas que puedan parar mi tiro.- Añadió Gouenji.

-Gracias Haruna. Gracias Gouenji.- Dijo Aki sonriendo.

-¡Eres fantástica! ¡Nunca había visto a alguien como tu!- Reconoció Endou cogiendo a Aki de los hombros (haciendo que Aki se sonrojara y que Fuyuka se pusiera celosa otra vez).

-¿Veis? Domon y yo no somos mentirosos. Aki fue la mejor portera de Estados Unidos.- Dijo Ichinose muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Y seguramente lo sigue siendo.- Añadió Domon con tanta seguridad como su compañero.

Aki los miró con mala cara, provocando una risa nerviosa por su parte.

-Aki, no tienes que avergonzarte de eso, eres una gran portera.- Dijo Endou.

-Eres muy buena Aki.- Añadió Fuyuka. -Pero si hubieses dicho antes que jugabas tan bien, hubieses ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza en el equipo.- Todos miraron a Fuyuka confundidos. -Es cierto, de haber sabido que Aki juega tan bien, Mamoru no tendría tantas cicatrices en las manos y habríamos ganado todos los partidos hasta ahora.- Aki se quedó callada mirando al suelo.

Después de esa aclaración, comenzaron los murmullos, "Es verdad", "No nos tendríamos que haber esforzado tanto con una portera como Aki" y demás comentarios aparecieron por parte de todos los integrantes del equipo.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Endou. Aki lo miró.

-Pero Mamoru, si ella lo hubiese dicho antes, no te habrías esforzado tanto.- Dijo Fuyuka con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

-Tienes razón Fuyuppe, no me habría esforzado tanto.- Fuyuka sonrió y Aki apretó los puños y volvió a mirar al suelo, tenia ganas de llorar así que intentó salir del campo corriendo.

-¡Espera Aki!- Gritó Endou cogiéndola del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

-¿Para que? ¡Ya se lo que me vas a decir! Tomé una mala decisión... ¡Lo siento!- Gritó Aki mientras lloraba.

-¡No tienes que disculparte!- Aki miró a Endou sorprendida y Fuyuka dejó de sonreír. -Si tu hubieses dicho lo buena portera que eres, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí, y menos yo.- Aclaró Endou para abrazar a Aki. Fuyuka abrió los ojos como platos y se puso roja de celos. -Gracias Aki.- Dijo Endou separándose de ella.

-No tienes que darme las gracias...- Dijo Aki. -Fuyuka tiene razón yo... ¡Lo siento!.- Dicho esto, salió corriendo de allí...

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: **¡Inspiración al poder! ¿Os ha gustado? Hay mas AkixEndou, ¿Verdad? Os prometo que en el próximo habrá mucho mas.  
Como supongo que habréis notado, Fuyuka a mi no me cae bien (De echo, la odio). Si vosotros compartís mis gustos, el próximo capitulo os gustará.  
Doy gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado Reviews, me alegro de que os guste mi historia. Pido disculpas por si hay algún fallo en la historia, y os agradecería que me lo comunicaseis. Si tenéis dudas, quejas (constructivas, claro), opiniones, ideas o cualquier cosa que me queráis comunicar, ya sabéis donde esta el botón de Review.

Repito que, ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes son invención mía. (A mi no me molesta que no sean míos, lo que me moleta es que no sean reales)


	3. Chapter 3

_-¡No tienes que disculparte!- Aki miró a Endou sorprendida y Fuyuka dejó de sonreír. -Si tu hubieses dicho lo buena portera que eres, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí, y menos yo.- Aclaró Endou para abrazar a Aki. Fuyuka abrió los ojos como platos y se puso roja de celos. -Gracias Aki.- Dijo Endou separándose de ella._

_-No tienes que darme las gracias...- Dijo Aki. -Fuyuka tiene razón yo... ¡Lo siento!.- Dicho esto, salió corriendo de allí..._

-¡No, Aki vuelve!- Gritaba Endou mientras hacia ademán de ir tras ella, pero Fuyuka lo cojió del brazo, impidiendo que pudiese ir a buscar a Aki.

-Ya la has oido. Tengo razón.- Dijo Fuyuka con superioridad.

-¡No tienes razón!- Gritaron Ichinose y Domon a la vez haciéndole mala cara a Fuyuka.

-Ella no os dijo nada porque veía como os esforzabais, no quería que dependieseis de ella, además, seguro que si ella hubiera hablado, Endou estaría sentado en el banquillo esperando a que ella se lesionara para poder jugar.- Dijo Ichinose. Todos los integrantes del equipo se miraron, si Aki hubiese hablado, Endou no estaría con ellos.

-¿Como sabes tu eso?- Preguntó Fuyuka a Ichinose intentando imitar la cara con la que el la miraba.

-Yo también le hice esa misma pregunta.- Confesó Ichinose un poco arrepentido por haber echo eso.

Fue mientras luchaban contra los extraterrestres, Ichinose y Domon no paraban de repetirle a Aki que hiciera de portera, ya que con ella en la portería ganarían fácilmente. Ella se hartó y les dijo a los dos:

"Si yo juego, Endou no se esforzará para conseguir lo que quiere y si eso pasa el equipo se acabaría rompiendo" Esas palabras se grabaron en la memoria de los dos chicos.

-¿Quien ha estado siempre con nosotros, ayudándonos y dándonos apoyo en todo lo que nos ha pasado?- Nadie respondió a la pregunta de Domon. -Antes de que Gouenji entrara en el equipo, ¿Quien os obligaba a entrenar y os daba ánimos cuando lo necesitabais?- Kurimatsu y Kabeyama se miraron.

-Fue Aki.- Respondió Kabeyama. Kurimatsu asintió.

-Tenemos que disculparnos todos.- Dijo Kazemaru.

-¡Ja! Os disculpareis vosotros porque yo no he dicho nada.- Aseguró Fudou, todos lo miraron durante un rato, cada uno con una cara distinta. -Bueno, bueno, me disculparé, ¡Pero dejad de mirarme así!-

-Con todos... Kazemaru también se refería a ti, Fuyuka.- Le dijo Kido a la chica, quien iba a pronunciar unas palabras parecidas a las de Fudou. -De echo, creo que se refería mas a ti que a nosotros.-

-Pero... Si yo solo he dicho la verdad.- Se excusó Fuyuka. -No tengo porque disculparme.-

-Tu vas a disculparte, como todos y punto.- Le dijo Ichinose con cara de "O te disculpas, o la vas a pasar muy mal".

-Yo voy a buscarla, espero que cuando vuelva ya tengáis esto arreglado.- Decía Endou mientras miraba a Fuyuka de la misma manera que Ichinose.

-¡No vayas Mamoru!- Gritó Fuyuka. -Esa chica no es mas importante para ti que yo ¿Verdad?- Gritó refiriéndose a Aki.

-Esa chica y el fútbol...- Dijo Endou ya harto de las quejas de su amiga de la infancia. -Son lo mas importante en mi vida.- Dicho esto Endou salió del campo corriendo dejando a Fuyuka atónita y a Ichinose y a Domon con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sabia que esto le traería algo bueno.- Le susurró Ichinose a Domon sonriendo.

Era verdad. En aquellos años Aki ya era muy importante para el... Y , sabiendo que ella también jugaba como portera, le interesaba mas ella que nadie. ¿Solo por eso? No, ya que también tendría una excusa para acercarse mas a ella.

"Necesito decirle a Aki que todo lo que ha dicho Fuyuppe es mentira" Pensaba Endou mientras corría preguntándole a la gente si había visto a Aki "Fuyuppe ha sido muy dura con ella, espero que pueda perdonarla."

Después de intentar entender lo que una anciana le decía, ya que el no sabia hablar ingles, se dirijió hacia un pequeño parque. Vi a una pequeña sombra sentada encima de un columpio con la cabeza agachada. Se acercó lentamente, como si tuviese miedo de asustarla.

-Aki.- Llamó el chico, Aki se sobresaltó. -¿Estas bien?-

-¡Ah! Si... Solo que no me esperaba verte por aquí.- Dijo la chica mirando al suelo.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso.- Dijo Endou sentándose en otro columpio. -No le hagas caso a Fuyuppe, a veces es... demasiado directa.-

-Ha dicho la verdad. Tiene toda la razón. Siempre... He sido una cobarde.- Reconoció Aki sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

-¡Tu no eres ninguna cobarde!- Gritó Endou levantándose del columpio. Aki lo miró sorprendida. -Has demostrado que eres una gran portera y una mejor amiga. Eres muy importante para todos, sobretodo para mi.-

Aki no dejaba de mirar a Endou con los ojos muy abiertos. En aquel momento no paraba de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho ese día, pero todos aquellos pensamientos se congelaron cuando vio que Endou se le acercó para darle un corto beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¡Lo siento, Aki! Ha sido un impulso.- Intentó explicar Endou ruborizado. -Yo... ¡ Perdóname!- Estaba demasiado avergonzado por lo que había echo así que salió corriendo.

Notas de la autora: Ufff... ¡Estoy de vacaciones! (Solo 2 semanas y media) (-_-") El capítulo es muy corto y pido disculpas por eso, pero el próximo... ¡Es el final! Creía que iba a ser un poco mas largo pero la trama no da para mas. (Con trama, quiero decir mi cerebro). Pero este no es el ultimo fic de esta pareja que hago. En cuanto encuentre inspiración comenzaré otro.  
Yo acostumbro a actualizar los fics antes de el miércoles, ya que el jueves y el viernes tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Por cierto, quiero agradecer todas las Reviews que he recibido, me animan mucho a escribir, sobretodo le doy las gracias a cristina, te informo que voy a utilizar tu idea. (Pero al puro estilo Kissiee) (:D) Y si tenéis dudas, quejas o sugerencias sobre este capítulo, anteriores o siguientes, ¡Al botón de Reviews!

Recuerdo, por si alguien se ha olvidado, que ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes han salido de mi cabeza. (Con lo que me gustan...)


	4. Chapter 4

_-¡Lo siento, Aki! Ha sido un impulso.- Intentó explicar Endou ruborizado. -Yo... ¡ Perdóname!- Estaba demasiado avergonzado por lo que había echo así que salió corriendo._

Pasaron cerca de dos horas desde que Endou se fue. Aki aun estaba en el parque, pensando en lo que había sucedido. Se fijó en que comenzaba a anochecer, así que decidió volver al hotel en el que se hospedaban todos. Iba como un zombie por las calles, muy sonrojada y pensando en que le diría a Endou cuando se cruzase con el. Cuando llegó, entró a su habitación, la cual compartía con Haruna y con Fuyuka. Para su suerte, la única que estaba en la habitación era Haruna.

-¡Aki! ¿Donde estabas?- Gritó Haruna muy nerviosa al ver llegar a su amiga.

-Cálmate Haruna. Estaba en el parque ¿Por que tanto nerviosismo?- Preguntó Aki por el repentino carácter de la chica.

-Nos tenias muy preocupados a todos. Endou fue a buscarte y no te encontró, creíamos que te habías perdido.- Explicó Haruna mas calmada.

-¡Ah...! Seguramente no buscó en el parque.- Aclaró Aki con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Aki?- Haruna miró a su amiga confundida. -¿Ha pasado algo?-

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Aki confundida.

-Emm... No lo sé... ¿Tal vez a que estas muy sonrojada? ¿O a que tienes cara de no haber dormido durante años? A una reportera no le puedes esconder nada...- Dijo Haruna rápidamente arrastrando a Aki para que se sentara en la cama. -Explícame lo que ha pasado.-

Aki suspiró. Sabia que no podía hacer nada contra su amiga, sobretodo si se le metía algo en la cabeza. Se lo explicó todo. Cuando acabó de explicar, Haruna tenia los ojos llorosos.

-¡Eso es genial!- Gritó Haruna. -Te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo. Te lo mereces.-

-Pero...- Aki dudó. -Creo que lo hizo por lástima, dudo que sienta algo especial por mi...-

-¿Que? No, Aki, ¡Se mas positiva! ¡Estoy segura de que le gustas mucho!- Dijo Haruna con una amplia sonrisa. Recordó que Aki no había escuchado lo que Endou le dijo a Fuyuka. -Bueno, tengo hambre, ¿Que tal si vamos a comer?-

-¡Si!- Asintió Aki mas esperanzada.

Salieron corriendo de la habitación para ir al comedor.

-Así que eso es lo que ha pasado...- Decía Fuyuka totalmente destrozada saliendo del baño. -Pero no va a ser tan fácil...-

Aki y Haruna entraron al comedor. Al ver a Aki, todos los integrantes de Inazuma Japón se acercaron a disculparse, incluido Fudou. Todos estaban contentos. El capitán del equipo, en cambio, estaba totalmente sonrojado y arrepentido. Estaba sentado a una esquina del comedor sin decir una palabra.

Después de media hora, apareció Fuyuka. Todo el mundo la miraba, exigiéndole que se disculpara.

-¡No me miréis así! ¡Yo ya os he dicho que no tengo porque disculparme!- Exclamó Fuyuka molesta.

-¡Y nosotros ya te hemos dicho que tu eres la que tiene que disculparse mas!- Dijo Gouenji.

-No importa, Fuyuka solo dijo lo que pensaba, nada mas. Ni ella ni vosotros tenéis que disculparos.- Dijo Aki sonriendo.

-¡Ya la habeis oido!- Gritó Fuyuka. -Mamoru... ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?-

-¿Eh? ¿Que?- No le dejo responder. Endou fue arrastrado hacia el jardín.

Pasó una hora, Endou y Fuyuka aun no volvían.

-¿Que estarán haciendo?- Preguntó Kido preocupado. -El jardín es muy grande... Tal vez se han echo daño-

-Voy a buscarles.- Dijo Aki tan preocupada como Kido.

-¡Yo también voy!- Dijo Haruna siguiendo a Aki.

Se encontraban en un jardín inmenso, lleno de arboles y plantas de todo tipo. Comenzaron a buscar a Endou y a Fuyuka. Los buscaron por todas partes hasta que...

-Aki, ¿Lo has escuchado?- Preguntó Haruna asustada.

-Si, parecen voces.- Aclaró Aki para calmar a Haruna.

Se acercaron y vieron a Endou y a Fuyuka sentados en un banco hablando muy animados. Las dos chicas acabaron detrás de un árbol escondidas, no querían interrumpir. Pero aunque estaban escondidas, Fuyuka pudo ver a Aki detrás del árbol, pero no a Haruna.

-Mamoru, cuando eramos pequeños nos lo pasábamos muy bien ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Fuyuka sin despegar los ojos del árbol en el que estaban escondidas las chicas.

-Tienes razón.- Admitió Endou con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Pero hay algo que nunca pude decirte...- Dijo Fuyuka asegurándose que Aki los estuviera observando.

-¿Que es?- Preguntó Endou con su habitual inocencia.

-Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes... ¿Recuerdas el partido en el que me dijiste que te gustaba?- Decía Fuyuka sonriendo.

-Si, lo recuerdo.- Dijo Endou para emitir una sonora carcajada. Aki comenzó a llorar, parecía que le habían atravesado el corazón con una espada.

-Pues tu a mi también me gustas.- Concluyó Fuyuka para darle un profundo beso a Endou.

Aki no lo soportó mas y huyó de allí.

-¡AKI!- Gritó Haruna a todo pulmón. Endou lo escuchó y apartó a Fuyuka.

-¡AKI, NO!- Gritó Endou corriendo detrás de Aki...

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Me habéis convencido! ¡Mi cerebro se ha despertado! ¡Esto aun no acaba! ¿Como creéis que seguirá? Misterio, misterio...  
Pues bien, quería comentar que lo único que he podido ver de la película ha sido el Opening... (Algo es algo) Pero yo sigo con esperanzas porque Endou Kanon... ¡Ya tiene nombre para el doblaje español! Según mis fuentes se llamará Silver Evans. (Esto me anima contando que Aki se llama Silvia) (¿Se nota la similitud de los nombres?) Quizás no signifique nada, pero soy demasiado optimista para pensar en eso.  
Quiero pedir disculpas a Cristina, no podré utilizar la canción por una razón: Aquí no podemos utilizar las líricas de las canciones, esta prohibido. La primera idea si que la utilizaré.  
Gracias por todas las Reviews, me animan mucho a la hora de escribir. Y ya sabéis: Si tenéis opiniones, quejas, criticas, ideas o información sobre la película ¡Al botón de Review!

Recuerdo que, ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. (Que desgracia).


	5. Chapter 5

_-¡AKI!- Gritó Haruna a todo pulmón. Endou lo escuchó y apartó a Fuyuka._

_-¡AKI, NO!- Gritó Endou corriendo detrás de Aki..._

Aki salió corriendo, con el corazón destrozado y llorando a mares. Endou la siguió muy preocupado.

-¡Aki, espera!- Gritaba sin parar Endou. Los había escuchado y seguro que había malinterpretado sus palabras.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una pequeña fuente. Allí Endou atrapó a Aki.

-¡Aki, no te pongas así!- Gritó Endou mucho mas preocupado que antes.

-Tienes razón.- Susurró Aki sin dejar de llorar. El chico se sorprendió. -No debería ponerme así, entre nosotros no hay nada, además tu quieres a Fuyuka... Creo que no hay nada mas que decir.- Dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y caminando hacia el hotel.

-¡No!- Dijo el chico cogiéndola del brazo. -A mi no me gusta Fuyuppe.- Confesó el chico.

-Endou Mamoru... ¿Te atreves a negar algo que has afirmado hace menos de media hora?- Preguntó Aki dejando de llorar.

-¡No! Es decir... Dejame explicartelo, yo...- El chico estaba muy nervioso, había llegado el momento de decirle lo que sentía por ella pero Aki lo interrumpió.

-No tienes que explicarme nada.- Dijo Aki, haciendo que Endou la mirara a los ojos y viera que volvían a estar húmedos. -Nosotros solo somos compañeros de equipo, no tienes que darme explicaciones sobre tu vida amorosa.- Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la chica mientras decía esto, no aguantó mas y se dirigió al hotel con tranquilidad y sin dejar de llorar.

El chico se quedó allí. Ya no tenia fuerzas para detenerla. Se sentó en un banco. Al parecer ya no lo consideraba ni su amigo. "Nosotros solo somos compañeros de equipo" No paraba de pensar en esas palabras y cada vez que las repetía en su mente se convencía mas de que había perdido a Aki.

* * *

-¿Por que has echo eso?- Preguntaba una voz femenina. Haruna estaba muy sorprendida por el comportamiento de su compañera.

-Maldición, si tu no hubieses estado ahí, Mamoru no se habría fijado que Aki estaba aquí. Gracias Haruna.- Dijo Fuyuka sarcásticamente.

-Contesta Fuyuka. ¿Por que has echo eso?- Volvió a preguntar Haruna.

-Es simple. A mi me gusta Mamoru desde que eramos pequeños y no voy a permitir que Aki me lo quite.- Explicó Fuyuka respondiendo a la pregunta de Haruna.

-¡Pero ya es tarde! Endou esta enamorado de Aki.- Afirmó Haruna muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿Acaso estas sorda, Haruna?- Preguntó Fuyuka seria. -Estoy segura que has escuchado como el mismo Mamoru afirmaba haber dicho que me quiere.-

Ante esto Haruna no pudo decir nada. Fuyuka había ganado. La chica se quedó callada mientras Fuyuka se dirigía al hotel.

Al dia siguiente todos se pusieron a entrenar, incluidos Ichinose y Domon, que decidieron quedarse a ayudar. Endou parecía muy triste y cansado. No había dormido en toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado con Aki. Por otra parte, en el banquillo, la tensión se podía masticar. Incluidos el entrenador, Megane y Tachimukai (que seguía lesionado) habían notado que les pasaba algo a Aki y a Haruna, en cambio Fuyuka estaba fresca como una rosa, nadie hubiese dicho que ella estaba involucrada en el "problema".

Todo el equipo notó que algo les pasaba, tanto a las dos chicas, como a su capitán. El entrenamiento pasó rápidamente y llegó la hora del descanso. Endou y Aki se evitaban mutuamente. Gouenji se acercó a Aki. Todos los miraban.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Le preguntó Gouenji a Aki un poco avergonzado. Aki asintió a la pregunta de su amigo. -¿Podrías volver a ocupar la portería?-

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabas del chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Por que?- Preguntó Aki tan sorprendida como los demás.

-Porque me parece que Endou esta muy cansado.- Todos miraron a Endou, menos Aki, que bajó la mirada. -Además me gustaría tomar la revancha por lo del otro dia.- (Se refiere a cuando Aki paró su tiro)

-Ah, pero el entrenado no lo...- La excusa de Aki fue interrumpida por el mismo entrenador.

-Gouenji tiene razón, Endou, no estas en condiciones de jugar, así que te quedaras en el banquillo y tu Kino dirígete a los vestuarios a cambiarte- Ordenó el entrenador Kudou.

-Si, entrenador.- Dijeron Aki y Endou a la vez.

Cuando Endou se sentó en el banquillo, sintió una mirada detrás suyo. Haruna lo estaba mirando muy seria, como si le estuviese echando la culpa de algo. Endou no le dijo nada. Fuyuka comenzó a hablar con el como si nada hubiese pasado. Él le respondía, no muy contento y Aki les miraba desde la portería.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:** (TT_TT) ¡La semana que viene entro al instituto! (Horror) Bueno, quería decir que ¡Ya han confirmado la cuarta temporada de Inazuma Eleven! Y algunos pensaran "¿Y?" Pues resulta que la temporada toma lugar después de 6 o 10 años. (Eso no esta muy claro) He visto imágenes de algunos de los nuevos jugadores y también una imagen de Haruna, que resulta que será la entrenadora de el nuevo Raimon. (Aunque también dicen que Endou será el entrenador, aun no se aclaran) ¡Soy muy feliz! Por fin sabré que habrá entre Endou y Aki.  
También quería decir que he recibido dos Reviews diciendo que Endou estaba borracho o drogado cuando le dijo a Fuyuka que le gustaba. Me reí mucho con ese comentario e incluso pensé en utilizarlo, pero luego pensé "¿Tu estas loca?" Aunque es muy buena idea, dudo que Fuyuka sea tan mala. Que emborrache a Endou solo para que le diga eso es mucha crueldad. Aun así tal vez utilice la idea en fics futuros. (Muahahaha)

Ya sabéis que ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (Yo nunca podría escribir algo tan fantástico) (-_-")


	6. Chapter 6

_Cuando Endou se sentó en el banquillo, sintió una mirada detrás suyo. Haruna lo estaba mirando muy seria, como si le estuviese echando la culpa de algo. Endou no le dijo nada. Fuyuka comenzó a hablar con el como si nada hubiese pasado. Él le respondía, no muy contento y Aki les miraba desde la portería._

"Vamos, Aki anímate." Pensaba la chica que en ese momento ocupaba la portería mientras seguía mirando como Fuyuka y Endou estaban hablando.

-¡Conseguiré marcar un gol!- Anunciaba Gouenji a todos, retando a Aki.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Contestó Aki riendo por el comentario de Gouenji. "Bueno, al menos hay alguien que sabe que existo" Pensaba.

Todos los del equipo le pasaron el balón a Gouenji, que se dispuso a marcar utilizando su tiro "Tormenta de Fuego" (Tormenta Explosiva/Bakunetsu Storm).

-¿Queréis saber todo lo que he aprendido observando vuestros entrenamientos?- Gritó Aki viendo como el balón se acercaba cada vez mas a ella a mucha velocidad.

Todos miraron la portería al escuchar la pregunta de Aki y se sorprendieron al ver como una nueva versión de la Mano Mágica (Mano Demoniaca/Majin The Hand) se alzaba detrás de Aki. Se sorprendieron aun mas cuando vieron que esa nueva versión era capaz de parar el tiro de Gouenji sin ningún problema. Tachimukai se quedó atónito, a él le costó mucho conseguir esa técnica. Endou se sorprendió tanto que ya no escuchaba a Fuyuka hablar, ahora toda su atención estaba en Aki.

-¿Que te ha parecido Gouenji? ¿Sigues pensando que podrás marcarme?- Preguntaba Aki con una sonrisa pícara, cosa que sorprendió aún mas a Endou.

-Por supuesto.- Contestó Gouenji del mismo modo que Aki. Endou estaba desconcertado. No sabia que a Aki le gustase Gouenji y tampoco sabia que el correspondía a sus sentimientos. Mientras pensaba en eso, notó que Fuyuka lo estaba llamando, le sonrió y le contestó amablemente, después se fijó en que Haruna lo miraba de una forma entre decepcionada y triste, pero no le dió mucha importancia.

Entre las felicitaciones y las preguntas por parte del equipo, Aki pudo ver a Endou y a Fuyuka hablando mientras sonreian. Esto la desanimó. "Creia que él sería el primero que me preguntaria como conseguí la tecnica." Pensaba tristemente.

-Bueno, basta de preguntas y seguid con el entrenamiento.- Gritó el entrenador saliendo del banquillo. Al escuchar un "Sí" por parte de todos los jugadores, volvió a su sitio.

Todos se volvieron a poner en su sitio. Gouenji le dijo a Fubuki que se pusiera de delantero. Aki por su parte seguía distraida mirando a Endou y a Fuyuka.

-¡Vamos a ver si paras esto!- Dijo Gouenji de forma pícara.

Cuando Aki logró apartar la mirada de Endou y Fuyuka y asimilar las palabras de Gouenji, este ya estaba efectuando la técnica Fuego Cruzado (Fuego Helado/Crossfire) con Fubuki. El tiro se dirigía a ella con mucha potencia. Aki estaba tan distraida que cuando intentó parar el balón, este fue a parar a su cara.

-¡Aki!- Gritaron todos los jugadores alarmados. Pero ella no pudo escucharlo, el tiro tenia tanta potencia que ella quedó inconsciente.

Llevaron a Aki a su habitación del hotel y llamaron al doctor. Por suerte no fue nada grave y solo había perdido el conocimiento. Endou estaba muy preocupado por ella, así que decidió ir a ver como estaba. Pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación encontró un problema.

-¿A donde vas Endou?- Preguntó Haruna, que salía de la habitación que Aki, Fuyuka y ella compartían.

-Voy a ver a Aki- Respondió Endou con voz firme pero extrañado por la pregunta.

-Me sorprende que te atrevas a venir a verla después de todo.- Pronunció Haruna con mucho desprecio.

-¿Por qué dices eso Haruna?-Preguntó Endou muy sorprendido por el tono de la chica.

-¿Encima me lo preguntas?- El chico la miró muy confundido. Haruna suspiró y se llevó a Endou hacia un lugar mas cómodo para hablar. -¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que tu dijiste que Aki y el fútbol eran lo mas importante para ti?- El chico asintió. -¿Y recuerdas cuando tu mismo reconociste haberle dicho a Fuyuka que la querías?-

-¡Ahora lo entiendo!- La chica se sorprendió. -Lo has malinterpretado todo.-

El chico le explicó el significado de sus palabras. A medida que iba explicando, Haruna iba abriendo los ojos exageradamente. Cuando acabó de explicar, recibió una enorme disculpa por parte de Haruna.

Después de la aclaración, Endou volvió a la habitación de Aki para verla, pero se paró en la puerta al escuchar voces.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- Preguntaba una voz masculina muy familiar.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias por preocuparte, Gouenji!- Respondió Aki.

-Lo siento mucho, ha sido culpa mía, por querer marcarte un gol.- Decía arrepentido Gouenji

-¡Deja de preocuparte! Eso es normal, eres futbolista ¿No?- Los dos rieron.

Parecían muy unidos, así que Endou quiso intervenir.

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: ¿Me ha quedado bien? Este capítulo lo escribí en clase de ingles, creo que no me ha quedado del todo raro. Le he dado más protagonismo a mi querido Gouenji, realmente quería que el fuese un personaje principal de la historia pero tendré que conformarme con que sea un secundario. Toda la información que encuentro, esta en ingles. ¡He visto el trailer de "Inazuma Eleven 4" Los únicos que salen en el trailer son: El entrenador Hibiki, el entrenador Kudou, Haruna y Endou. A Endou no se le ve la cara. Y el nuevo protagonista se llama: Matsukaze Tenma.  
Quiero agradeceros las Reviews y decir que si teneis dudas, quejas, ideas o otras cosas, ¡yo lo quiero saber!  
Voy aclarando desde ahora que este es un fic EndouxAki. Tal vez incluya alguna pareja mas, pero el EndouxAki no se mueve. Si Gouenji se entromete, es su problema. Pero seguramente (y aunque me duela) le pondré una pareja. ¿Quien? Pues la verdad es que ni yo lo tengo claro. Pero os aseguro que me aclararé dentro de poco. (Me aclararé mas rápido si me dejáis una Review con el nombre de la candidata).

Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (Estoy pensando seriamente robar a Gouenji, pero Level-5 me tiraría piedras) (xD)


	7. Chapter 7

_-Lo siento mucho, ha sido culpa mía, por querer marcarte un gol.- Decía arrepentido Gouenji_

_-¡Deja de preocuparte! Eso es normal, eres futbolista ¿No?- Los dos rieron._

_Parecían muy unidos, así que Endou quiso intervenir._

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Endou detrás de ella. Cuando entró, vió a Aki con una venda en la cabeza y ya vestida con su uniforme habitual pero aun en la cama, y a Gouenji, que había pasado de estar sonriendo a estar serio, solo con escuchar la puerta abrirse. El chico estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama.

-Hola.- Saludó Endou, mientras la chica se sorprendía al verlo entrar de repente. -¿Como estas Aki?-

-Mejor que antes, por suerte solo ha sido un golpe.- Respondió Aki mientras fingia una sonrisa, realmente estaba incómoda.

-De verdad lo siento. Ha sido culpa mía- Dijo Gouenji, cambiando su expresión seria a una mas triste y arrepentida. -Si te hubiera pasado algo grave yo...-

-Ya te he dicho que no me has hecho nada, tranquilo.- Contestó Aki, interrumpiéndolo y dedicándole una sonrisa amable. -¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Faltan muchas cosas en el botiquín y me toca ir a comprarlas. En seguida vuelvo.- Decía la chica mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama.

-¡No!- Exclamó Gouenji. -Tienes que descansar. Iré yo a comprarlo por ti.- Dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros para que no se levantara. Parecían una pareja de enamorados. Endou se sentía como un cero a la izquierda.

-No hace falta, ya te he dicho que estoy bien. En seguida vuelvo.- Apartó delicadamente las manos de Gouenji de sus hombros y salió de la habitación.

Después de eso, se formó una batalla de miradas entre los dos chicos mientras un silencio incómodo reinaba en la habitación.

-¿Que hay entre Aki y tu?- Preguntó Endou, rompiendo el contacto visual con su compañero.

-Nada... Aun.- Respondió el chico serio. Aki le había explicado todo lo sucedido con Endou, así que iba a intentar que abriera los ojos.

-¿A que te refieres?- Questionó Endou arqueando una ceja celoso. -Sabes perfectamente que a mi me gusta Aki.-

-Si, lo sé. Pero a mi también me gusta, además ahora mismo tu sales con Fuyuka ¿No? ¿Que tiene de malo que haga feliz a Aki?- Dijo Gouenji sonriendo con superioridad.

-¡Yo no salgo con Fuyuka!- Gritó Endou muy cabreado por las palabras de su compañero.

-Quien lo diría...- Contestó Gouenji irónicamente. -Me parece que le pediré a Aki que sea mi novia.-

-¡Que ni se te ocurra hacer eso!- Gritó Endou cada vez mas enfadado. -¡Aki es mía!-

-Aki no es tuya.- Gouenji bufó -¿No te sabes el dicho? Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Aki esta todo el día pendiente de ti y tu nunca te has interesado por ella, de echo...- Gouenji no pudo seguir la frase porque Endou lo interrumpió.

-Eso es mentira.- Susurró Endou, al contrario de las otras veces.

-Endou... ¿Sabes si Aki tiene hermanos?- Preguntó Gouenji.

Endou no dijo nada, no lo sabia.

-¿Ves? A ti Aki no te interesa.- Afirmó Gouenji. -Yo sé que tiene un hermano mayor que ella, que vive en Estados Unidos con su padre. Lo sé porque a mi me importa mas que a ti.-

Endou seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- Preguntó Gouenji sarcásticamente.

-Tienes razón.- Reconoció Endou. -Nunca le he preguntado cosas sobre su vida, pero yo amo a Aki mas que a nada, incluso mas que al fútbol.- (Suena imposible) Endou pronunció esas palabras sorprendiendo a Gouenji.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Gouenji arqueando una ceja.

-Si.- Contestó Endou seriamente. -Y tienes razón, siempre he creído que Aki estaría a mi lado toda la vida sin esperar nada a cambio, nunca pensé en poder perderla. Gracias a ti lo he comprendido.-

-¿Pues entonces a que esperas?- Endou miró a Gouenji confundido. -Tienes que ir a decírselo.-

-Si.- Afirmó Endou para salir corriendo a buscar a Aki. -Antes de que me olvide.- Dijo el chico volviendo a la habitación. -Gracias Gouenji.- Agradeció para volver a correr en busca de la chica.

-No hay de que...- Susurró Gouenji.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: ¡**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Iba a subir el capítulo el miércoles (como siempre) pero no encontraba el fandom (ya que lo han cambiado de Anime/Manga a Games), estuve un tiempo deprimida y sin saber que hacer (yo soy así), pero después entré en mi cuenta y lo encontré. Cuando estaba a punto de subir el capítulo, lo leí y me pareció raro, (me había montado mi propia telenovela, literalmente) así que lo reescribí. ¡Y aquí lo tenéis! (Este capítulo tiene historia) Reconozco que no es muy largo, pero se acerca el final y no lo quiero poner todo de golpe. ¡Me he leído lo de la Wikipedia, cristina! ¡Es genial! También te informo que en el próximo capítulo por fin pondré tu idea (he tardado). La he acomodado un poco, espero que te guste. Quiero agradecer todas las Reviews, en especial la de elena del monte, ya que el final de este fic se acerca y tu me has dado una nueva idea para utilizar. ¡Gracias! Y ya sabéis, si tenéis algo que decirme (ya sea bueno, malo o tonto), debajo de todo esto hay un enlace con el cual me podéis dejar tantas Reviews como queráis (sinceramente, lo adoro).

Recuerdo, para quien se haya olvidado, que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus fantásticos personajes. (TT_TT)


	8. Chapter 8

_-¿Pues entonces a que esperas?- Endou miró a Gouenji confundido. -Tienes que ir a decírselo.-_

_-Si.- Afirmó Endou para salir corriendo a buscar a Aki. -Antes de que me olvide.- Dijo el chico volviendo a la habitación. -Gracias Gouenji.- Agradeció para volver a correr en busca de la chica._

_-No hay de que...- Susurró Gouenji._

Endou salió del hotel esperanzado, le iba a decir todo lo que sentía por ella, estaba seguro de eso. Corrió por toda la ciudad buscando a la chica. La buscó en todas partes, incluso dentro de los cubos de basura (?), pero no la encontró. Siguió buscando sin rendirse.

Después de unas horas buscando, se encontró con varios de sus compañeros de equipo.

-No la he visto.- Afirmó Fubuki, que tenía a dos chicas hermosas colgadas de los brazos. A Endou le apareció una gotita en la sien al estilo anime al ver la escena.

-La ví entrar en la farmacia.- Dijo Hijikata, acompañado por Fudou y Kabeyama.

Fue corriendo a la farmacia, pero...

-Ha ido hacia el supermercado.- Aseguró Kido, Hiroto estaba con el.

Salió disparado hacia el supermercado, aun así...

-Acaba de irse.- Dijo Kogure.

-¿Hacia donde?- Preguntó Endou, ya cansado de tanto correr.

-No lo sabemos.- Dijo Tachimukai. Endou se entristeció.

-¡Hey, amigo! ¡Anímate! ¡Que la vida son dos días, y uno lo pasamos durmiendo! ¡No puedes deprimirte por cosas como el amor!- Animó Tsunami, con mucho optimismo.

-Dudo que seas el mas indicado para hablar.- Dijo Kogure con su habitual sonrisa pícara. -Te recuerdo que estuviste deprimido una semana cuando Touko te dijo que estaba enamorada de Tachimukai por el día de los inocentes.-

Todos comenzaron a reír, excepto Tsunami, que se ruborizó hasta el pelo. Endou se despidió de ellos y siguió buscando.

Endou no paraba de correr por las calle...

-¿Eh? ¿Aki? No, no la hemos visto.- Dijo Kazemaru, que caminaba tranquilamente con Toramaru y Tobitaka.

-Tal vez ya este en el hotel.- Supuso Toramaru inocentemente.

-Lo dudo, las chicas son muy complicadas, siempre se quedan mirando ropa y cosas de esas, búscala en las tiendas de ropa, allí seguro que la encuentras.- Dijo Tobitaka, muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón, ¡Gracias chicos!- Gritó Endou para despues salir corriendo.

Buscó en todas las tiendas de ropa que encontró, pero no la vió. Llegó la noche y Endou seguía corriendo por la ciudad, cada vez con menos esperanza. Al final, volvió al hotel, ya era tarde así que seguro que ella ya estaría allí. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Aki, pero no estaba.

Ya sin esperanzas, Endou caminó hacia el jardin, y se sentó en el mismo banco en el que Fuyuka lo besó. Se quedó un rato pensando, de repente algo pasó fugazmente por su mente.

"Fuyuppe me besó y Aki lo vió" Ese recuerdo hizo que el chico se levantara exageradamente rápido, ya que aun no le había explicado a Aki lo que había pasado. Salió corriendo otra vez hacia la habitación de Aki, pero se detuvo al escuchar risas. Giró la cabeza y la vió, al lado de aquella fuente en la que ella misma lo había rechazado, Aki estaba dándole toques a un balón de una manera impresionante.

"Es casi mágico" Pensó Endou al ver a la chica haciendo esos maravillosos movimientos.

Volvió a escuchar unas risas, pero no solo eran de Aki, había alguien mas con ella.

-¡Eres genial!- Aseguró la persona que estaba sentada en la fuente, Endou creyó que era Gouenji pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver quien era.

-¡Oh! Tampoco es para tanto, eres un exagerado Fubuki.- Dijo Aki, ruborizándose un poco y dejando de dar toques al balón.

Era Fubuki, aquel mismo chico que horas antes había estado coqueteando con dos chicas, ahora estaba con Aki. Con SU Aki. Sintió rabia en su interior. ¿No se conformaba con todas aquellas chicas a las que seducía? ¿Tenia que hacerlo también con Aki?

-Siento mucho lo del pelotazo, realmente no fue nuestra intención.- Dijo Fubuki.

-Lo se, tranquilos. ¿Por que todos los goleadores sois tan responsables con vuestros pelotazos?- Preguntó Aki riéndose. Fubuki también comenzó a reír.

-Realmente juegas a fútbol de maravilla. Me encantaría que un día de estos volvieras a hacer de portera, prometo controlar mi fuerza.- Dijo Fubuki entre risas.

-De acuerdo, pero te aviso que no te dejaré marcar fácilmente.- Dijo Aki para acabar los dos con una carcajada. En el fondo, Gouenji y Fubuki no son tan distintos como parecen.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir. Mañana hay entrenamiento.- Dijo Fubuki mientras estiraba los brazos, en señal de pereza.

-Hasta mañana.- Se despidió Aki, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Fubuki se fue y Aki comenzó a dar toques al balón otra vez.

-Lo haces muy bien.- Dijo una voz detras de Aki. La chica se giró y vió a aquel chico del que estaba tan enamorada...

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Waaaaaaa! Llevo toda la semana de mal humor, de hecho, casi parecía otra persona (tanto examen me esta afectando muchísimo). Por eso no actualicé, si llego a escribir un capítulo el miércoles, seguro que a Aki la habría atropellado un coche y Fuyuka habría raptado a Endou (ya lo tenia planeado). Espero que te haya gustado cristina, ¡Esa era tu idea al puro estilo Kissiee! Al principio no sabia a que chico poner, pero elena del monte me dio la solución ¡Fubuki! Seguramente, el fic acabará en el siguiente capítulo (si mis neuronas no despiertan otra vez) tengo una pequeña sorpresa para el final ¡Espero que os guste! A penas acabe este fic, buscaré inspiración para hacer otro, paciencia. Ahora os quiero pedir un favor, buscad en wikipedia "Inazuma Girls" y decidme que no estoy loca. Yo ya sabia que Aki es la portera secreta en el videojuego "Inazuma Eleven 2" pero lo que vi me sorprendió mucho (sinceramente, yo creo que es falso).  
Bueno, si tenéis algo que decirme, sea bueno o malo, me lo podéis dejar en una Review que apreciaré muchísimo de verdad. También me gustaría que me dijeseis algo acerca de "Inazuma Girls".

Recuerdo que, ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus guapos personajes me pertenecen, bueno no me pertenecen ni los feos. (-_-) A lo que iba, lo único que me pertenece del fic es la trama, nada mas.


	9. Chapter 9 The End

_-Lo haces muy bien.- Dijo una voz detrás de Aki. La chica se giró y vió a aquel chico del que estaba tan enamorada..._

-Endou...- Susurró la chica sorprendida, dejando que el balón chocara contra el suelo, llegando hacia donde estaba Endou. El chico lo cojió.

-¿Ya estas bien? El pelotazo que te dieron no fue precisamente débil.- Preguntó Endou.

-Si, estoy mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte.- Respondió Aki con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos se sentaron al borde de la fuente, cada uno mirando hacia una dirección. Se formó un silencio incomodo entre ellos. Siguieron en la misma situación cerca de diez minutos, que se hicieron eternos. Al final Endou se decidió a hablar.

-¿Sabes Aki? Tengo la sensación de que casi no te conozco.- Dijo Endou, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Gouenji. La chica lo miró muy confundida. -Por ejemplo, no sabia que Gouenji te gusta.-

-¡Espera un momento! Me he perdido. ¿Me gusta Gouenji?- Preguntó la chica señalandose a si misma con el dedo cada vez mas confundida.

-No trates de ocultarlo, se te nota mucho. Además, a el también le gustas.- Dijo Endou resignado y demostrando que puede ser listo cuando quiere (¿Listo? No, mas tonto imposible).

-Endou, Gouenji esta saliendo con Haruna desde hace ya dos meses.- Declaró Aki haciendo movimientos con las manos como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.

-¿Como?- Preguntó el chico, tan confundido como su amiga. -¡No lo sabia!-

-¡Claro que no! Muy poca gente lo sabe, porque si Kidou se entera...-Dijo la chica con cara de miedo. -Además a mi no me gusta Gouenji, me gusta...- Aki se tapó la boca con ambas manos. "Casi se lo digo" Pensó la chica sonrojada.

-Fubuki.- Afirmó el chico con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Fubuki?- Preguntó la chica. -¿De donde has sacado todas estas tonterías Endou?-

-Es verdad, os he visto y parecíais mas que amigos.- Dijo Endou cada vez mas resignado. "Si ella es feliz, yo también." Se repetía mentalmente el chico.

-A mi no me gusta Fubuki.- Afirmó la chica seria. -Siempre esta rodeado de chicas, no me gustan los chicos tan mujeriegos.-

-Entonces... ¿Quien te gusta?- Preguntó Endou. "Si ella es feliz, yo también." Endou se seguía repitiéndose esa frase en la cabeza.

-¿Eh?- Aki se sorprendió mucho por las palabras del chico. -Esto... Me gusta un chico que esta loco por el fútbol, un chico amable y sincero, que siempre esta ahí cuando alguien lo necesita, pero que esta enamorado de una amiga suya.- Dijo Aki, esperando que Endou adivinara quien era.

El chico tomó una pose pensativa, no le cuadraba la información.

-¿No me podrías decir el nombre?- Preguntó el chico un poco mareado por pensar tanto.

-Pues el chico se llama...- Aki dudó. -Endou Mamoru.- Declaró por fin la chica con las manos en el pecho, tremendamente ruborizada y levantándose del borde de la fuente. -Pero él no corresponde a mis sentimientos.- Finalizó la chica para comenzar a caminar hacia el hotel.

Endou se quedó en estado de shock. Se esperaba cualquier nombre menos el suyo. Reaccionó cuando escuchó la ultima frase de Aki y al ver que se iba.

-¿Como sabes que no correspondo a tus sentimientos?- Preguntó el chico cogiendo a Aki del brazo para evitar que se marchara.

-Tu quieres a Fuyuka.- Susurró Aki.

-No.- Dijo Endou serio.

-Ella lo dijo. Tu te le has declarado ya.- Dijo Aki mientras evitaba llorar.

-Lo reconozco, me le declaré, pero cuando teníamos cinco años. Era mi primer partido y... Pero ya no siento nada por ella.- Reconoció Endou. -Yo te quiero a ti.- Afirmó el chico estirando a Aki del brazo para así abrazarla.

Ahora era Aki la que estaba en estado de shock. ¿Endou le había dicho eso? Era imposible. Seguro que el despertador no tardaría en sonar. Lentamente comenzó a corresponder el abrazo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Si el despertador sonaba, definitivamente lo tiraría por la ventana, si era un sueño no quería despertar.

-Te quiero, Aki.- Dijo Endou deshaciendo el abrazo y mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti, Endou.- Dijo Aki llorando de felicidad. Después de un rato mirándose, se dieron un beso tímido y torpe. Al finalizar el beso, se volvieron a sentar en el borde de la fuente, Aki apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Endou y él apoyando su cabeza en la de ella y con su mano en la cintura de la chica.

-Aki.- Susurró Endou. Aki levantó la cabeza para mirarle. -Aun tengo la sensación de que no te conozco.- Aki miró a su novio confundida. -Quiero decir, no se mucho sobre ti, de echo, ni siquiera sabia que tenias un hermano.-

-¿Un hermano?- Endou asintió. -Yo soy hija única Endou. No tengo ni hermanos ni hermanas.- Aclaró Aki confundida.

Endou se quedó callado, con la boca y los ojos abiertos. De repente se puso rojo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Gouenji! ¡Me las vas a pagar todas juntas!- Gritó Endou poniéndose de pie cabreado.

Aki se comenzó a reír, quien sabe lo que le había echo Gouenji.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se reunieron todos para el entrenamiento. Endou cojió a Gouenji para hablar con él en privado.

-¿Así que estas saliendo con Haruna? ¿Y Aki no tiene hermanos?- Preguntó de repente Endou, sacándole una carcajada a Gouenji. -No te rías, gracias a ti he quedado como un idiota delante de mi novia.-

-¿Tu novia? ¡Felicidades!- Exclamó Gouenji feliz, pero se volvió a reír al ver la cara de su capitán. -Lo siento Endou, pero alguien te tenia que abrir los ojos.- Dijo Gouenji entre risas.

-¿A si? Pues entonces yo le voy a abrir los ojos a alguien mas, para seguir tu ejemplo.- Acabada la frase, Endou caminó hacia Kidou y le dijo algo en el oído. Después de que a Kidou se le subieran los colores, salió corriendo hacia Gouenji.

-¡Tu bastardo! ¿Que es eso de que sales con mi hermana?- Gritó Kidou mientras corría en dirección a Gouenji.

-¡Socorro!- Gritó Gouenji mientras huía de su "cuñado". Endou podía ser muy vengativo cuando quería.

Después de unas cuantas suplicas por parte de Haruna, Kidou aceptó a regañadientes su relación con Gouenji.

Endou y Aki anunciaron que estaban juntos, todos se alegraron, excepto Fuyuka, claro.

Como se suele decir, todo va bien si acaba bien.

* * *

Una mujer mayor, de cabello blanco y arrugas en la cara, le explicaba esta historia a el niño de tres años que estaba sentado en sus piernas. El pequeño Kanon tenía la boca abierta, en señal de admiración hacia la historia que su querida abuela le acababa de explicar.

-¿De verdad el abuelo se declaró así?- Decía el niño, que sentía una gran admiración hacia su abuelo.

-Así es, hijo mio.- Respondió la señora, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce al pequeño.

-Me alegro de habértelo preguntado. ¡Mi abuelo es el mejor!- Exclamaba en niño mientras saltaba de las piernas de su abuela.

-Es verdad.- Dijo la señora para comenzar a reírse con su nieto.

-¿De que os estáis riendo?- Preguntó un señor mayor, que tenia mas o menos la edad de la mujer, con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-¡La abuela me acaba de explicar como te declaraste! ¡Eres el mejor, abuelo!- Gritaba el pequeño Kanon, contento, mientras corría hacia los brazos de su abuelo. Después salió al jardín con su balón de fútbol.

-¿Se lo has explicado todo, Aki?- Preguntó el señor mayor, una vez que su nieto se fue.

-Claro que si, Mamoru. Después de todo, ese fue el comienzo de los mejores años de mi vida.- Dijo Endou Aki, con una gran sonrisa, mientras observaba a el niño jugar a fútbol desde la ventana.

-También fueron los mejores para mi, todos y cada uno de ellos.- Dijo Endou Mamoru, para después darle un beso en la mejilla a su mujer.

**¡FIN!**

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, aquí acaba este fic. (TT_TT) He estado toda la tarde escribiendo, me ha quedado el capítulo mas largo de mi carrera (yo no soy de escribir biblias). ¿Os ha gustado mi sorpresa para el final? Quiero decir que el final estuvo planeado desde que decidí escribir un fic de esta maravillosa pareja y ni siquiera tenía una idea solida. Agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que habéis seguido este fic y a todos los que lo van a leer. Tengo que reconocer que ha tenido mas éxito del que me esperaba. También quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado Reviews, sois lo que me ha dado ánimos para escribir. Me gustaría que me dijeseis que os ha parecido el final. Me he divertido muchísimo escribiendo y viendo el resultado que ha tenido este fic. Y... ¡A ver quien se anima a hacer un fic de esta pareja! Lo estoy esperando. (;D) Nada mas que decir, salvo que Endou no estaba borracho cuando se le declaró a Fuyuka (cada vez que me acuerdo de esa idea no puedo evitar reír). Bueno Kissiee se despide, ¡Hasta otra!

Repito que ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


End file.
